Meetings - REQUEST
by CatsAreFluffy
Summary: Nico meets Paul and Sally. Might be a two-shot, might be a oneshot. Still thinking about it! *RATED T BECAUSE IM PARANOID*


**Meetings - Percico**

**By CatsAreFluffy**

** REQUEST**

**For Alina, a _seriously _late birthday present! **

**Like legit, a month late..**

**Oops?**

*NICOS POV*

Percy had broken up with Annabeth profusely apologizing how he had feelings for someone else.

That someone else was _me. Who would've thought? _

And so now Percy was excited about a year later after that, I was gonna meet his parents, while he came out to them. Goodie.

As Percy got out of the shower, and he was _finally_ ready, I stood in front of the door. I was shaking as my fingers traced the doorknob. Percy looked at me and wrapped his arms around my waist in an attempt to relax me. It worked.

"It's okay, Ghost King.. You'll do fine." He whispered, his arms still around me grasping tighter.

"I know but what if-"

"Nico friggin Di Angelo, I'm sure Mom will love you." I sighed, and let my hand twist the doorknob and open the door before I lost my courage.

"Wait, Percy.. Why are we driving? Can't we shadow travel?" Percy hesitated to answer.

"Y-yeah sure." He stuttered.

"Percy?"

"Shadow travel is spooky." He mumbled.

"It's shadow travel, the name itself is spooky." I retorted.

"Can we drive, please, please, please!?" He asked innocently, nuzzling into the crook in my neck. He knew how weak that made me.

"Pfft. Fine, we can drive. But if we're late I'm saying I told you so." He whooped and went away.

"Okay, Ghost King!"

We walked to our car, Nemo. Percy named it and got it painted blue. This is why I shadow travel. I couldn't help but laugh as Percy pulled out his key chain, which had a little skull charm and nemo charm. We both hopped into the car and he stuck the key into ignition. As we drove the ten minute drive to his mom's, he put on the radio and sang loudly to the song Young Volcanoes, by Fall Out Boy.

"AMERICANA, EXOTICA!" He sang loudly, then turned towards me as he sang the next part. "DO YOU WANNA FEEL A LITTLE BEAUTIFUL BABY?!" He poked my shoulder. I wasn't sure whether to face palm or to kiss him senseless. I then saw Sally's apartment up ahead, and I froze. What if she doesn't like me? Oh gods, what if she doesn't like gays? Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. I buried my face in my hands, regretting ever coming. I didn't even realize we were parked until Percy had opened my door. He saw me and frowned.

"Nico, babe, it's okay."

"What if she doesn't like me? Percy, I'm scared. Gods, what if she gets mad at you for being.." I couldn't even finish the sentence as I sobbed.

"Nico.." He whispered. Somehow we got into the position where he was sitting in the seat and I was on his lap crying to his shoulder. He buried his face in my neck, silent. I wish we could stay like this, but Percy shifted, lifting his head.

"She's waiting for us, c'mon, love." He mumbled, ushering me off of him so he could get out of the car. We both got out, and I wiped my eyes. Percy then smirked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Percy, what are you-?" He walked up behind me and kissed my neck, his hands travelling to my waist.

"Percy, we're in a," I let out a soft moan. "in a parking lot."

"I don't care, who's going to judge us?" He whispered into my neck.

"She's waiting for us, c'mon, love." I imitated Percy.

"You little sass!" He laughed, pulling me along to the apartment door.

"This is it," He chuckled nervously. He opened the door and we both walked in, me trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

"Mom!" Percy yelled out. We heard a _crash! _Percy tensed and ran to the kitchen where the noise came from. He looked in and Sally was holding a hand over her heart.

"Percy, dear, you scared me!" She laughed before rushing over to him and hugging him tightly. I sighed, feeling happy for Percy that he had his mom. Sally and Percy pulled away from their embrace.

"Where have you been?! One year and you can't give a call to your dear mother?!" Sally asked, pretending to be furious. Perce laughed.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy." Percy glanced over her shoulder.

"Oh my gods, blue cookies!" He squealed like a five year old and took one, innocently nibbling on it. I sighed, shaking my head laughing. Sally heard my laughing and gave me a soft smile.

"You look familiar." She stated. Percy looked up and finally remembered I was here. He was so absorbed in a cookie. A _cookie_. I felt slightly upset that a cookie was better than me.

"Son Of Hades, the most awesome and powerful demigod, everr! Even better than Percy!" I boasted. She smirked. Percy let out a little "hey!"

"I'm kidding. Well, I wasn't kidding about the better than Percy part." Another little "hey!" from Percy. "I'm Nico, Nico Di Angelo." I smiled softly.

"Oh yes, I remember, Nico! You came for one of Percy's birthdays for cake.."

"That's me."

"Hey mom, where's Paul?"

'Oh goodness, I can't believe he hasn't heard!"

"PAULLLLLLLL!" Percy whined. We heard a door open and footsteps down the stairs.

"Percy!" Paul smiled, a fatherly smile, and he hugged Percy.

"Now that everybody's here, I have something to tell you guys." Percy announced. Oh gods. Here it is. He motioned to the table, and I leaned against the wall. Percy started to speak.

"Mom, a lot of things have happened. And well.. One of them was that Annabeth and I broke up."

"Oh, you and Annabeth? Why?" Sally asked.

"Well, we just didn't really like each other than much anymore.. And I fell in love with someone else."

"Who is she? Have you asked her out?" Sally was asking so many questions, I was getting a migraine just listening to their conversation.

"I did ask _him_ out." Percy whispered.

Sally and Paul let out a little gasp.

"He?" Paul asked.

Percy nodded.

"Did he accept.. or did he freak out?" Paul silently asked.

"He accepted."

"Oh, Percy, that's wonderful!" Sally squealed, breaking the intense silence.

"You're not upset I'm gay?" Percy looked at her in disbelief.

"All I'm upset about is that I haven't met him yet."

"Well, actually, you have met him."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Well, when can we meet him again?" Sally squealed, interlocking her fingers together with Paul. How much can she squeal? I'm starting to lose my hearing.

"Now's good," Percy smirked and turned towards me. Oh gods, here it is. I lifted my hand in a small wave.

"Hi," I mumbled.

* * *

><p>Hello guys! :D Prob gonna make this a two shot or I might just end this here.. What do you think? :-) Reviews are always welcome, and so are requests!<p>

Love yah guys!

-CatsAreFluffy


End file.
